


Santa's Heir

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [24]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Where exactly does Patrick go every Christmas?





	

Every Christmas Patrick would disappear for a couple of days. He never told anyone where he was going or what he was doing but he was always back by Christmas morning.

Johnny had of course questioned him but never got a straight answer.

Patrick had asked him to drop it and he had of course had.

Of course once some of his other team mates found out they were a little tougher to dissuade. They liked to hypothesis what he might be doing, everything from he had been abducted by aliens one year and had to go back to report to them; to he worked in a soup kitchen in disguise.

But Patrick would always ignore them not giving a way the tiniest clue.

Though there was someone else who knew.

"What do you mean you know?" Brent had demanded to Patrick Sharp on the phone one night. "You have to tell me."

"I have to do no such thing." Sharpy had replied. "Peeks will tell you if and when he wants."

"So never," Brent said. "He hasn't even told Tazer."

There was silence on the other end. "He'll tell you if he wants to." Sharpy repeated.

So on Christmas Eve morning, just after their quick practice, when Patrick called out "See you guys Boxing Day,"

Brett declared, "I'm gonna follow him!"

"No you're not," Johnny informed him.

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't want us too," Johnny said.

"You know Sharpy knows," Brent said.

Johnny paused. "He does?"

"You didn't know?" Brent asked.

Johnny's silence answered the question for him.

"So..." Brent said.

"Fine," Johnny said.

Brent did a mini fist pump and then latched onto Duncan's arm.

"You talked him into it" Duncan looked surprised.

Johnny looked suspiciously at the two of them but then Brent was pushing him towards the door. "Come on, before we lose him."

They reached the door and peered out, seeing Kane standing by the street just as a long black limo pulled up. A rotund older man got out giving Kane a large hug. They talked for a moment and then Patrick got in the limo and it started to pull away. "Come on!" Brent exclaimed and the three of them booked it across to the street flagging down a taxi.

Brent and Duncan piled in but Johnny hesitated. "Come on,Tazer," Brent said.

"No," Johnny shook his head. "You guys go. I'm going not going to pry."

"Your loss," Brent shrugged. He closed the door and turned to the driver. "Follow that limo. I'll give you double!"

                                                             ********************************

Johnny watched as the cab pulled away and immediately regretted not going with them. He paced back and forth for a minute and then singled another taxi.

"Follow that taxi," Johnny instructed the driver and off they went.

                                                                ******************************

The limo left the city, with the taxi following behind and it finally pulled down a tree lined side road. The limo stopped at a reindeer farm, one that neither Brent or Duncan knew was there, and Kane and the old man got out heading into the wood cabin that was at the beginning of the property. They got out and Duncan paid the driver.

"A reindeer farm?" Brent mused. "Why is he at a reindeer farm?"

The cabin was surrounded by trees providing them lots of cover. The slunk around the building when Duncan caught sight of an elaborate red sleigh behind the building. "What's that?"

They slunk over to the sleigh, it was even more spectacular up close. The main body of the sleigh was painted a vibrate rich red, with gold and green detailing. The interior was just as nice. Leather seats that were surprisingly warm to the touch and piles of fur blankets were in the back seat, there was also a trunk area that was empty. And there were eight reindeer hitched to the sleigh.

"What are you guys doing?" A familiar voice asked, make them jump.

"Johnny! We were just looking." Brent answered. "Couldn't resist finding out."

"I..." But the sound of a door opening and Kane thanking someone was heard over the space. Johnny looked panicked.

"We should hide." Brent said.

Jumping into the back of the sleigh, Duncan followed him without question. Johnny hesitated for a moment longer but joined them also. They quickly piled the furs on top of them and just in time too as the two men reached them sleigh.

"You had her refinished," Patrick said. "Looks great."

"It was about time," A deep, almost jolly voice responded. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Patrick answered. The sleigh moved as the two men got in.

"Why don't you have the honours," the deep voice asked.

"Really?" Patrick sounded shocked.

"Of course," The jingle of bells could be heard and slowly three heads peered out of the back of the sleigh, and then Patrick began to speak, "Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Dooner and Blitzen! Dash away! Dash away all!"

To the surprise and amazement of the three stowaways, the reindeer began to paw at the ground and then began to pulled the sleigh forward down the long clear space that almost looked like a runway. And then building up enough speed they took off into the air.

Brent yelped slightly as they did and Johnny shoved him back down as Patrick looked around.

"Did you hear something?"

"Nope," the other man answered and Patrick shrugged.

Back under the furs, Johnny hissed at Brent, "What have you got us into?"

                                                               ******************************

The trip seemed like it took forever. But finally the sleigh landed. Johnny peered out of the back and saw nothing but snow. He heard the crunch of the snow as they left the sleigh and then heard Patrick exclaim, "Hey Ginger, how's it going!"

"Excellent, Master Kane," A squeaky voice answered. " Have a good flight?"

Johnny shifted so he could peer out of the front of the sleigh and was greeted with a slightly different sight. Patrick was talking to a red haired man with pointed ears who only came to Patrick's waist. He was wearing a white and dark and light brown striped jacket. Behind them was a small village aglow with Christmas lights. Most of the building were smaller and either red or green, though there was a large barn and a festive looking mansion at the back of the village.

"It's great to get back up here again," Patrick answered.

Ginger hopped up into the drivers seat of the sleigh, "Have a good visit," he called as he encouraged the reindeer towards the barn. Johnny ducked back down to avoid being seen by Patrick.

They came to a stop finally inside the barn and listened as Ginger unhooked the reindeer and soon all was silent.

"We have to get out of here and find out what is going on," Johnny hissed. They bushed the furs back into the backseat when all of a sudden there was a shriek of surprise.

"Ahhhhh!" Brent yelled back at the platinum blond elf that had suddenly appeared at the side of the sleigh.

"Run!" Duncan exclaimed, jumping out of the side of the sleigh, Brent of course followed, still yelling at the top of his lungs and really Johnny couldn't let his teammates do this by himself and he scampered after them. He didn't get far though as a loop of what seemed like garland caught his foot and he went down face first into the snow. A weight dropped onto his back before he could get up and tied his hands behind him. He was encouraged to his feet and saw what looked almost like two lifesized toy soldiers waiting for him.

"Where did you come from?" The blond elf who had tripped him up demanded.

"Please, we're Patrick's friends," Johnny tried.

"Then why were you hiding?" The elf asked.

Johnny didn't have an answer.

Both Brent and Duncan were drug over to them.

"Let's take them to the boss. He won't be happy."

The three Blackhawks were lead across the village, stumbling over the snow covered path towards the mansion and then up the slate stairs and inside the carved doubled doors. The inside looked just how Johnny would have expected Santa's workshop to appeared. Warm wooden tones through out and decorated to a tee. The were gestured down the hall and into a room, where Patrick and the other man he had been with were sitting by a roaring fire, talking and drinking eggnog.

Patrick's eyes widened almost comically.

"What do we have here?" The other man boomed.

"Intruders, sir," the elf said. "They stowed away in your sleigh. They claim to know Master Kane?"

"Ummm," Patrick was rubbing his face.

The other man smiled slightly. "You can let them go Pinecone,"

The elf didn't look pleased but released his three captives.

"Let's leave them alone to talk," The man said. "I'll go tell your aunt we have more dinner guests."

They were suddenly all alone, the door closed behind them and Patrick demanded, "What the hell?"

"Maybe we should be asking you the same thing?" Brent demanded. "Where are we?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Johnny asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"Johnny," Patrick said.

"You couldn't tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?" Patrick answered.

"Probably not," Jonathan answered. "But you told Sharpy."

Patrick looked shocked.

"Still haven't answered me," Brent muttered.

Patrick sighed, "You're at the North Pole, at Santa's workshop. Because he's my uncle."

That caught them all off guard.

"You're uncle?" Johnny said.

"You're related to Santa Claus?" Duncan stared at him.

Patrick nodded looking uncomfortable.

"You mean that man you were with was Santa Claus?"

Patrick nodded, "Uncle Kris, my mom's brother. I've been visiting up here since I could remember. He and my aunt don't have any children. And I'm the only boy in my generation..."

"You're going to be Santa Claus one day?" Brent's mouth actually dropped open as this fact crossed his mind.

Patrick nodded.

"Okay that's just awesome," Duncan exclaimed. "How does it work? Do you get to like drive the sleigh and give out presents and things?"

Patrick grinned at him. "Not quiet yet, I'm still learning all these things. Why don't we sit and I'll answer what questions I can." The four of them sat around the fire, cups of eggnog and cocoa appearing beside them.

"So this is where you disappear to every year?" Johnny asked.

"Every year that I can remember." Patrick nodded. "I didn't realized that it was something different until I was older. My friends all started to not believe in Santa and there I was visiting him every Christmas. I told someone once, worst mistake of my life. It's why I never told you."

"Pat..." Johnny said.

"No, it's okay," Patrick stopped him, quick enough that Johnny knew it wasn't. "How about I give you guys a tour of the place."

"Yes please," Brent answered, Duncan nodding enthusiastically.

Patrick smiled and headed for the door, "Let's start with the workshop." Brent and Duncan followed along enthusiastically and Johnny trailing behind them slightly less so. They headed into the workshop, the three guest stopping in awe. The ceiling towered above them in a dome that was a fantastical stain glass piece of art. There was a gigantic decorated Christmas tree in the centre of the room. And around the room there was a buzz of activity as elves rushed around.

"Shouldn't this all be done?" Johnny asked.

"There's always a few last minute things to do,"Patrick said. "But they'll be done by tonight. Come on you can meet a few of the guys."

They headed over to the nearest workstation, where a red haired elf was busy painting a robot silver.

"Hey Clove, these are some of my friends. Johnny, Brent and Duncan. Guys this is Clove Frostwine."

"Did they come to help?" Clove asked. "We've still got lots to do."

"Ummm," Patrick looked back at them.

Brent and Duncan were nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course they did."

"Oh good," Clove smiled at them. "Come with me."

Brent and Duncan followed the elf but Johnny hung back. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Patrick wasn't surprised.

"Of course. Let's go somewhere more private though?"

Johnny nodded.

Patrick reached for Johnny's hand and wasn't really surprised when he pulled away. "Come on, I know a place," Patrick sighed.

                                                                ****************************

Patrick pulled Johnny into a large bedroom, with a large ornately carved bed that had curtains around it. The rest of the room was decorated for Christmas as Johnny assumed that it always was.

"Your bedroom?" Johnny asked.

Patrick nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Johnny asked.

"I already told you," Patrick said.

"That's not good enough!" Johnny yelled. "You told him!"

"Johnny," Patrick said, he tried to reach for him again but Johnny was having none of it.

"So you don't trust me?" Johnny said.

"I do," Patrick tried.

"You don't!" Johnny yelled.

Before he could argue further though Johnny spun and stormed out of the room.

                                                                   ******************************

Patrick knew Johnny to well to not know where he had went. He slid in his coat, grabbing an extra before he slipped out of the front door. The sun had set long ago and the stars were out in full force, along with dancing brilliant coloured aurora. Johnny was standing next to the door, arms curled around himself trying to stay warm. Patrick handed over the coat.

Johnny took it sliding it on. "Thanks,"

"Johnny, can I tell you a story?" Patrick asked.

Before he could start though, the door opened and out came a silver haired elf with two cups of cocoa.

"Thanks Sixpence," Patrick took them.

Sixpence nodded and disappeared back inside.

"How did he know?" Johnny asked taking a cup.

"My uncle probably requested them." Patrick sighed. "Because..."

"He really does see everything?" Johnny finished.

"Yep," Patrick said, looking over to find Johnny smiling.

"Sorry I yelled." Johnny said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. When I was still in the juniors I went up there every year and eventually someone asked me about it. It had been years since anyone had even noticed and...and I trusted them. So I told him." Patrick said. He paused taking a drink of the hot chocolate, staring up at the northern lights. "He of course didn't believe me. And worse he went and told the rest of them team I still believed in Santa. The teasing went on for months. I couldn't have you guys thinking that of me."

"How did Sharpy find out." Johnny asked.

Patrick blushed. "That was mistake. I was helping deliver gifts and we ended up at his house. He caught me putting gifts under the tree."

Johnny stared at Patrick, and Patrick could see him trying not to laugh. "You mean he was good enough to have a visit from Santa," Johnny said, a giggle escaping.

Patrick punched his arm. "Yes. I made him swear that he would tell anyone he knew. We'll be having a talk about that."

"I'm sorry," Johnny said his face going serious. "I understand why you thought you couldn't tell me. But I would never do that to you."

"Thank you," Patrick said, they stood in silence for a bit. "We should head in, dinners probably ready and we should go save Duncs and Seabs from Clove."

"Do we have to?" Johnny asked, as they stepped back into the foyer.

"Yes," Patrick answered, he lead Johnny back and as they neared the workshop they heard the sound of clapping. As they stepped into the workshop the saw the elves celebrating along with the two Blackhawks.

"You guys are done already?" Patrick asked.

"Yep," Clove answered. "Thanks to the help of your friends."

"Those two?" Johnny asked, gesturing at Brent and Duncan.

Brent had been given an elf hat that he was trying to fit on his head.

But Clove was already off.

"This is the earliest they've ever been done." Patrick told Johnny.

Brent and Duncan joined the others, "That was the greatest thing ever!" Duncan exclaimed.

Patrick shook his head. "Come on, we're going to be late for dinner."

                                                                     ****************************

Dinner was amazing but of course there was other things that need to be done this evening.

The four Blackhawks followed Santa Claus out to where the sleigh was being hitched to the reindeer.

"Come meet Rudolph?" Patrick asked, taking Johnny's hand and pulling him over to the front of the sleigh. There, at the very front of the team of reindeer was one with a shining red nose. Johnny stared, out of everything that he had saw today, he was surprised that he was surprised that Rudolph existed.

"Here, you can feed him," Patrick picked up a sack oats and Johnny took a handful, holding it out to the reindeer.

"Hey, we didn't see him before," Brent said, coming over.

Patrick grinned. "Rudolph's special. He stay's up here until Christmas Eve."

Rudolph was eating oats off of Johnny's hand, while Johnny scratched the reindeer behind his ear. When the a familiar looking elf came to hitch him to the sleigh. Pinecone eyed Johnny suspiciously. Instead of messing with the grumpy elf, Johnny backed away and they headed back to the sleigh.

"I don't think that we're all going to fit in the sleigh," Brent said, gesturing to the huge sack of toys that occupied the spot where they had hidden on the way up. "I suppose that we could wait, until after you've come back." Duncan suggested.

"No, no," Santa came over to them. "You should all be home for Christmas. So I have a suggestion."

Santa held out his hand and in it appeared a red velvet coat and hat.

Patrick's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"I think it's about time for you to do this by yourself." Santa told Patrick.

"You really think I'm ready?" Patrick seemed unsure.

"I do," Santa said. "I also think that you should be going or you're going to be late."

Patrick pulled on the coat and hat and the four Hawks headed for the sleigh.

Brent and Duncan squished themselves into back with the bag of toys and Johnny joined Patrick in the front of the sleigh.

"Everybody ready?" Patrick asked, as he gathered up the reins. There was nodded from the passengers and Patrick flicked the reins and called out, "Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donor and Blitzen! Dash away! Dash away all!"

And for the second time today the reindeer started pawing at the ground and slowly began to move forward, faster and faster finally the sleigh lifted up off the snowy ground.

Johnny gasped as the sleigh tipped wildly, his hand reaching for Patrick's.

Patrick took it, smiling over at Johnny.

And then off the sleigh went into the starry night.


End file.
